


Jessica

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jessica, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Swear Its Good, Mentioned Jess, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Self Confidence Issues, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based off the song Jolene, cover of Miley Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of.

"JESS!"

You try to ignore Sam calling out the woman that you knew he was going to marry before that one event that took her away.

For the past couple weeks Sam would call her name out in sleep, you tried not to cry and hurt at that.

You usually got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink, when you got back Sam would be settled and you would go back to sleep. Though, it still hurt like a son of a bitch to hear him call her name out in anguish when it had been about 10 years since that event and he was with you now.

Maybe he missed her? Maybe he always has and he's not happy. You just want him to be happy.

You got up and went to do the thing that had consisted of your nights for the past week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam."

Sam spun around and saw Jess standing there. His eyes welled up.

"Jess."

"Sam. You need to let me go. You need to move on."

"I have, am-"

Jess shook her head, "You aren't giving her all your love. Some still holds for me and you need to let it go. Let _me_ go. I know you are going to ask her. Ask her what you were going to ask me."

"Jess. I love you but-"

"It's alright Sam. I want you too. I want you to be happy," She stood in front of him, hand on his cheek, "But before you ask you need to fully let me go. It's not fair to her. She's a great girl. I will always love you Sam but let me go. Love her with everything you've got, it's okay to be happy. Go do it, do it now."

Sam nodded.

He woke up. Alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat at the table, bottle in front of you, tears streaming down your face.

You picked up the bottle, "Y/N? Baby?" You took a swig.

He had never woken up when you were gone. Never. He was gonna see what a mess you were.

"In here Sam."

Sam walked in and saw you. He walked over and knelt by you, "Why are you crying? Why are you up?"

You looked at Sam intently. He had honesty in his eyes, honesty and love.

"Sam a-are you happy?"

Sam looked confused, "Of course I'm happy. I have you and Dean and-"

"No are you happy with _me_?"

Sam looked at you for a minute, "Of course I am. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

You fiddled with the bottle in front of you, about to take another drink before it was gently pried from your fingers.

"No, just talk. Talk to me." Sam sat across from you, bottle by him and your hands interlocked.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, heard for the past week. Do you wish Jess was still alive?" You looked into his eyes and you saw a flash of hurt and guilt. You mistook it.

"I wish I hadn't gotten her killed yes. But no, she's in a better place. I guess I was talking about her in my sleep." You nod. "She was coming to me in my dreams, talking with me, trying to get me to do something that I've been trying to work up the nerve to do for the past couple weeks. She gave me her blessing really."

You looked at him confused, "Blessing for what-" Sam knelt down and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Blessing for this." He took your hand, "Y/N L/N will you do me the honor of being mine forever?"

You looked at Sam shocked, you weren't expecting this.

You must have taken too long because Sam began to backtrack.

"W-Well, uh- you don't have to accept, it's ok-"

You flung yourself at him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Breaking apart you whispered, "Yes. God, yes." You kissed him again, Sam fell back on to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
